1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a muffler apparatus reducing exhaust noise of exhaust gas of vehicles, in detail, a muffler apparatus for a vehicle which is characterized by having a configuration reducing booming noise and back pressure by the exhaust gas flowing inside the muffler apparatus, by using a U-shaped exhaust pipe.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, mufflers used for vehicles perform a function of reducing exhaust noise generated by exhaust gas that vehicles discharge.
FIG. 1 shows a muffler apparatus for vehicles in the related art, in which the muffler apparatus 1 of the related art includes pipes for taking in or discharging exhaust gas, baffle plates that support the pipes and form a sound absorption chamber and a resonance chamber for the exhaust gas, and variable valves that are provided on the baffle plates and of which the discharge amount is adjusted in accordance with the exhaust pressure of the exhaust gas
Describing in detail the configuration of the muffler apparatus 1 of the related art, the exhaust gas generated while the engine of a vehicle operates passes through a catalytic device that purifies components which are harmful to human body, such as carbon monoxide or nitrogen compound, and then flows to an inlet 11 of an intake pipe 10 of the muffler apparatus 1 through an exhaust system.
Further, the exhaust gas from vehicles flows into the inlet 11 of the intake pipe 10, and then the exhaust gas that has flowed inside is discharged to an outlet 12 of the intake pipe 10 that is formed through a first baffle plate 41, second baffle plate 42, and the third baffle plate 43, in which the outlet 12 is disposed in the fourth chamber A4 formed behind the third baffle plate 43.
The exhaust gas discharged inside the fourth chamber A4 through the outlet 12 returns to the first chamber A1 sequentially through the fourth chamber A4, the third chamber A3, the second chamber A2, which are divided by the first baffle plate 41, second baffle plate 42, and third baffle plate 43, and a variable valve 30 attached to the first baffle plate 41, such that booming of the exhaust gas is reduced by expansion, contraction, and interference of the exhaust gas during the return process.
In this configuration, in order to implement the return process of the exhaust gas, air-through holes (not shown) for flow of the exhaust gas are formed through the first baffle plate 41, second baffle plate 42, and third baffle plate 43.
Subsequently, the exhaust gas that has returned in the first chamber A1, as described above, flows into an exhaust pipe 20 with an inlet 21 ahead of the first baffle plate 41.
The exhaust pipe 20 is disposed through the second baffle plate 42, the third baffle plate 43, and a muffler housing 50 formed to have the outer shape of the muffler apparatus, and the exhaust gas is discharged outside the muffler apparatus 1 through an outlet 22, which is open to the outside of the muffler housing 50, of the exhaust pipe 20.
In this configuration, a sound absorption material, such as glass wool, may be filled in the second chamber A2 formed between the first baffle plate 41 and the second baffle plate 42 in order to improve sound absorption.
However, the performance of the muffler apparatus 1 of the related art is slightly insufficient in effectively blocking a large noise that is generated from high-performance engines that have recently been developed. For example, the discharge sound of exhaust gas when a vehicle starts is too loud or the maximum output of engines is slightly reduced because the back pressure is not effectively controlled.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.